hulkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Incredible Hulk (1978-82 TV series)
The Incredible Hulk was a live-action science-fiction drama that ran on CBS from 1978 to 1982. It was created by Kenneth Johnson. The series was preceded by a pair of two-hour made-for-TV movies starting in November 1977. After the cancellation of the series, three television movies aired on NBC (1988, 1989 and 1990). Premise The story originates when Dr. David Banner and his wife Laura are riding in their car when a tire blows out. The car rolls over. David gets thrown out, but his wife does not. He tries to save her by lifting the car to get her out, but he can't. Later, he interviews people and finds a woman who had exactly the same thing happen to her, except that she got her son out of the car. Banner gets angry that others could save their loved ones, but he couldn't save his. He figures out that high levels of gamma radiation from sunspots, along with the emotional stress experienced in these situations, are the reason why these people were able to find the physical strength to save those they love. He decides to test his theory by using the lab equipment to subject himself to a concentrated dose of gamma radiation. Unknown to him, the equipment had been upgraded, causing him to administer a far higher dose than he had intended. This causes him, when he becomes angry and enraged, to metamorphose into the Hulk. Reporter Jack McGee keeps trying to hunt down the Hulk—thinking that the creature killed Banner and his associate, Dr. Elaina Marks. Meanwhile, David tries to find a cure for the Hulk. Opening narration: "Dr. David Banner: physician, scientist; searching for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have. Then an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry. And now when David Banner grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs...The creature is driven by rage and pursued by an investigative reporter. The creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. David Banner is believed to be dead and he must let the world think that he ''is dead until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him."'' Main actors/characters Bixby-banner.jpg|Bill Bixby as David Banner (appeared in 81 episodes) hulk-ferrigno.jpg|Lou Ferrigno as The Hulk (82 episodes) Jcmx6k7bsaxl.jpg|Jack Colvin as Jack McGee (56 episodes) Ted Cassidy: voice of Hulk (and opening narration) in seasons 1 & 2 Episodes Season one #The Incredible Hulk (pilot) #Death in the Family (a.k.a. The Return of The Incredible Hulk) #Final Round #The Beast Within #Of Guilt Models And Murder #Terror In Times Square #747 #The Hulk Breaks Las Vegas #Never Give A Trucker An Even Break #Life And Death #Earthquakes Happen #The Waterfront Story Season two #Married #The Antowuk Horror #Ricky #Rainbows End #A Child In Need #Another Path #Alice In Disco Land #Killer Instinct #Stop The Presses #Escape From Los Santos #Wildfire #A Solitary Place #Like A Brother #The Haunted #Mystery Man (Part 1) #Mystery Man (Part 2) #The Disciple #No Escape #Kindred Spirits #The Confession #The Quiet Room #Vendetta Road Season three #Metamorphosis #Blind Rage #Brain Child #The Slam #My Favorite Magician #Jake #Behind The Wheel #Homecoming #The Snare #Babalao #Captive Night #Broken Image #Proof Positive #Sideshow #Long Run Home #Falling Angels #The Lottery #The Psychic #Rock And A Hard Place #Death Mask #Equinox #Nine Hours #On The Line Season four #Prometheus (Part 1) #Prometheus (Part 2) #Free Fall #Dark Side #Deep Shock #Bring Me the Head of the Hulk #Fast Lane #Goodbye, Eddie Cain #King of the Beach #Wax Museum #East Winds #The First (Part 1) #The First (Part 2) #The Harder They Fall #Interview With The Hulk #Half Nelson #Danny #Patterns Season five #The Phenom #Two Godmothers #Veteran #Sanctuary #Triangle #Slaves #A Minor Problem Post-series movies *The Incredible Hulk Returns (1988) *The Trial of the Incredible Hulk (1989) *The Death of the Incredible Hulk (1990) Media Category:Hulk (TV Series) Episodes Category:TV Shows